comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred (Earth-5261)
Mordred was the son of the sorceress Morgaine le Fey, who was made forever young through her magic with the intent of reclaiming the throne of King Arthur. Biography Early Life Centuries in the past, Mordred was born to Morgaine le Fey, who sought to conquer Camelot and place her son in the throne after killing King Arthur. However, they failed duo to the best efforts of the Masters of the Mystic Arts under Merlin. In hiding for centuries, Mordred was able to keep his young appearance with the help of Morgaine's magic. However, in turn, he grew incessantly more frustrated with their inability to locate Camelot and fulfill their ages-long dream. For years they were pursued by the Ghost Rider, the cursed past lover of Morgaine, to destroy them in an effort to halt their dreams of conquering Arthur's lands. Betraying Morgaine Mordred finally decided he awaited for too long, and he betrayed his mother after the two of them found the Aether, one of the Infinity Stones, formerly at the possession of the Collector. With the stone, Mordred altered reality, banishing the members of the Justice League to an alternate dimension where everyone became a child, molding Earth at his desires. The League members Captain America, Batman, Iron Man, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Doctor Strange managed to gain the upper hand, albeit in child forms, were able to overcome the mystical effects put on them by Mordred and sought to defeat the would-be conqueror. After traveling to Camelot, Wonder Woman found an infant Ghost Rider, which had been tamed by Mordred as his "pet". Strange was able to break through Mordred's spell, as Green Lantern formed a huge construct to fight the sorcerer, who crafted a mystical suit of armor to fight the heroes. As the League members were depowered in Mordred's alternate dimension, he managed to gain the upper hand with his armor, almost succeeding in killing Green Lantern. Strange and Ghost Rider then agreed that if they wanted any chance to defeat Mordred, they needed to take the Aether off him, as the stone could not be properly destroyed because of its nature. Ghost Rider was then able to whip it away from Mordred's possession, but the young warrior stated he had absorbed most of its power without dying because of Morgaine's magic in his body. Captain America, however, was able to taunt Mordred into saying that deep down he was just another child scared without his mother, and that he would never be able to achieve anything without her powers to sustain him. Mordred then angrily allowed himself to be free from his mother's powers, which in turned aged him centuries, and ended his possession of the Aether, turning his dimension into dust and returning him and the Justice League to the real universe. Alive but as an old and catatonic old man, Mordred was approached by Morgaine, who ended his misery by impaling him in the chest. Personality Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-5261 Category:Characters of Earth-5261 Category:Males of Earth-5261 Category:Humans of Earth-5261 Category:English of Earth-5261 Category:British of Earth-5261 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-5261 Category:Sorcerers of Earth-5261 Category:Sword Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Justice League's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5261) Category:Ghost Rider's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5261) Category:Created by Draft227